Cargo compartments adapted to be installed in aircrafts and other vehicles and to accommodate a plurality of cargo receiving devices are known in the prior art. However, the existing cargo compartments are rather difficult to load with cargo receiving devices, as the cargo receiving devices are heavy when loaded with cargo, and the cargo compartments are constructed to be narrow and so as to consume as little space as possible in the aircraft. Complicated equipment and/or devices are often employed to move the cargo receiving devices to a desired position in the cargo compartment.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cargo compartment adapted to be installed in a vehicle, such as an aircraft, which simplifies the process of loading or unloading the cargo compartment with cargo receiving devices.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.